jellysgemsonasfandomcom-20200214-history
Eye Pearl
Pearl Is a rogue gem that was supposed to be shattered on her homeworld, but escaped to a different planet. Appearance Pearl has a basic pearl body shape, dark yellow eyes, light yellow skin, curly light orange hair, A dark yellow shirt that puffs up at the shoulders, and goes up to the middle of her neck, a closed yellow eye on the middle, dark yellowish puffy brown pants that go past her torso, with lighter swirls near the bottom of the puffs, she has very light yellow stockings, and floating off-white fluff balls near her feet. Personality Pearl is mysterious, non-talkative, unpredictable and manipulative, she has a very off feeling about her. Backstory She was a normal pearl on Homeworld, she was never assigned an owner and was usually looked past. Soon she began attracting gems to herself, even ones who weren't very fond of her, soon gems started to notice how odd this was. centuries past, and gems began to notice many of their friends and foes going missing, their diamond sent out two quartz soldiers to investigate. Soon they discovered that Pearl was using this incredibly stranger power to no good, she was using this power to capture and shatter gems to use them for many different purposes, she hid them in an unused room of their homeworld, gems were disgusted, and the word was sent to their diamond at once. Abilities Pearl possesses standard Gem abilities and traits, like bubbling, fusion, shapeshifting, agelessness and superhuman strength/durability. Gemology Gemstone Information * A pearl is a hard object made of the nacre (more specifically a secretion of the mantle) of a bivalve (esp. oysters). Just like the shell of a clam, a pearl is composed of calcium carbonate in minute crystalline form, which has been deposited in concentric layers. ** Pearls being considered lesser gems could be based off the fact that pearls are not "real" gemstones, but are instead organic, being formed by mollusks. ** As organic gemstones, pearls belong to the same group as ammolite, coral, ivory, jet and amber. These are all formed as a result of biological processes. * Pearl is one of three birthstones for the month of June as adopted by the American National Association of Jewelers in 1912. It is also the birthstone for the Sun Signs of Gemini and Cancer. Pearls are also given on the third and thirteenth anniversaries. ** The South Sea pearl is the national gemstone of the Philippines, which is also titled the Pearl of the Orient. * The name "pearl" is said to have originated from the Middle English word "perle", which in turn came from the Latin word "perna", meaning "leg", thought to be due to the ham-leg shape of the bivalve mollusc. * Pearls vary in color from white to those with a hint of color, often pink, to brown or black. Each coloration will depend on the type of mollusk and the water where the mollusk lived. ** Pearls come in a myriad of colors including gold, silver, rosy, cream, lavender, etc. ** Some pearls exhibit iridescence, which is known as orient. Orient can be predominantly one color such as green or pink, or consist of a rainbow of colors in weak, moderate, or strong appearance. ** The colors of pearls also have sometimes been associated with certain qualities: black or gold with wealth, blue with love, pink with success. * Pearls have been harvested and cultivated primarily for use in jewelry, but in the past were also used to adorn clothing. They have also been crushed and used in cosmetics, medicines and paint formulations. * Pearls are thought to give wisdom through experience, to quicken the laws of karma and to cement engagements and love relationships. They are thought to keep children safe. * Pearls are quite "soft" and range between 2.5 and 4.5 on the Mohs scale of hardness. Because the nacre is organic, pearls are very sensitive to extreme heat, acids, dryness, and humidity. ** Although pearls are relatively soft, they are extremely compact, which makes them durable and resistant to being crushed. Gemstone TBA Trivia *She is unable to open her right eye Galleries GalleryDesigns